


Suzie the Vain

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: angst_bingo, Community: hc_bingo, Community: touchyerwood, Episode: s01e08 They Keep Killing Suzie, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Kink Meme, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP and missing scene from "They Keep Killing Suzie." Suzie complains about her undead life to Tosh.  For Tosh, it's too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suzie the Vain

**Author's Note:**

> hc_bingo : imprisonment  
> angst_bingo : captivity  
> touchyerwood : Suzie/Tosh: Self-loathing-fueled undead!sex, mid-TKKS. Bonus points for the inclusion of poetry, not necessarily Dickinson.
> 
> Poems: "I heard a Fly buzz -- when I died --" and "I cannot live with You," Dickinson. (Also where the title has its origins.)

"I heard a Fly buzz — when I died —  
The Stillness in the Room  
Was like the Stillness in the Air —  
Between the Heaves of Storm —

  
“Everyone knows you’ve gone nutters, Suzie. Reciting Emily Dickinson poems isn’t going to make things better between you and any of us.”

Toshiko and Suzie watched the rest of the Torchwood team attempt to put Max in a holding cell. Suzie, slumped over in her wheelchair, sighed. “Can’t we talk, Tosh? Like we did in the old days?”

Tosh didn’t look up from the mainframe.

“Have you ever had the feeling that you couldn’t talk to someone? You were sitting alone in a cramped corner and no matter what you did, everyone ignored you? That’s how I feel right now.”

“I know what you’re trying to do, Suzie. Being in prison is nothing like being condescending while pretending to be suffering. It’s your own damn fault you’re in that wheelchair right now.”

“There’s no difference. You and I ended up here because our employers made us feel like this is the best job in the world. Then they turned our backs on us when we needed them.”

“Jack will never be as awful as you are. Even Gwen’s a better second-in-command than you. Stop it.”

Tosh stared at the monitors.

“I used to be able to confide in you and you in me. I told you how I felt about Jack and you told me about your feelings about Owen.”

“You didn’t have to sleep with him.”

“I didn’t sleep with him. _He_ slept with _me._ ”

The two sat in silence.

“You said you’d be there for me,” Tosh said as she changed the view on another mainframe monitor. “Instead, you took the coward’s way out and killed yourself.”

“I hate that I did that too. But I was being replaced.”

Tosh sighed. “You weren’t being replaced. When you killed yourself, you opened up a slot on the team. Jack decided to fill the spot with Gwen.”

“What’s the difference?”

Tosh didn’t answer.

“I knew it. There is no difference. I was never good enough for Torchwood and the great Jack Harkness. And I bet Jack doesn’t think you’re good enough, either.”

“Stop lying.”

"Discarded of the Housewife —  
Quaint — or Broke —  
A newer Sevres pleases —  
Old Ones crack —"

  
“I don’t want to hear your bloody poetry right now, Suzie.”

“You used to love hearing me recite Dickinson while I worked. And it’s true—I am now Torchwood’s damaged, broken piece of china and Gwen’s the new, shiny piece from IKEA. You know it’s the truth.”

“You’re supposed to be dead, not taunting me in a wheelchair.”

“Who was there whenever you had nightmares of being arrested at UNIT? Me. The only person who would sit down with you and listen to your stories of writhing around in a dirty prison cell, cold, starving, forced to piss in an open-air toilet. I helped you feel a little bit better about yourself. I even lent you my lap so you could sit on it and cry about your problems. And sometimes you humped it, and humped it well, I might add. Where was Jack, Ianto or Owen, huh? They were ‘too busy.’”

Tosh looked down at the Hub floor. “You’re right.”

“I bet Gwen Cooper, that bloody angel, thinks UNIT is some Torchwood-specific measurement.”

“She’ll learn about UNIT in no time.”

“But Jack’s not going to let her learn about UNIT now. Where are you going to go? Sob at my crypt?”

Tosh stood up. She wheeled Suzie to the couch behind the mainframe, picked up Suzie and threw her on the couch.

“What the fuck are you doing, Tosh?”

“You know what I’m doing.”

She hiked up Suzie’s skirt. Tosh took off her pants and underwear. She climbed on top of Suzie.

“This is what you wanted, right?”

Suzie flipped Tosh over on the couch. She grabbed Tosh’s arms.

Tosh’s eyes widened. “You’re stronger than I thought you were.”

“I’m not dead anymore, Toshiko. I’ll get my strength back.”

Suzie, still holding on to Tosh’s left arm with her right hand, spread Tosh’s legs with her left. She gazed upon Tosh’s cunt. She sniffed the air, inhaling the scent of her wetness. “Oh, Tosh, I knew you wanted me too.”

Tosh groaned.

Suzie pushed up Tosh’s right leg. She straddled and rubbed her cunt against Tosh’s. A smile formed on her face as she heard Tosh’s moans and saw her back arch against the couch. Tosh’s face and hands had a flush on them as Suzie was thrusting. Suzie was getting a flush on her skin as well. She was panting without making noise.

Tosh was wriggling under Suzie.

“Trying to get on top? Not this time. Give it up.”

“Shut up.”

“You want this just as much as I do. You’re in denial.”

Suzie continued to rub her cunt against Tosh’s, grinding harder and faster. Pushing Tosh’s leg closer to her body, she was able to pull Tosh’s face close to hers. They kissed, exchanging tongues as they continued to grind against their cunts. When Suzie was pulling away from the kiss, Tosh grabbed Suzie’s leg and turned her over. She sat on Suzie’s legs and grabbed her arms with her left hand.

“Did you think I’d forget your greatest carnal weakness?”

“What’s that?”

Tosh stuck two fingers of her free hand inside Suzie’s cunt. She tickled Suzie’s clit with her thumb as she pumped Suzie’s G-spot. Suzie gasped and panted. “Fuck.”

“You almost always came first.”

Suzie’s legs were shaking. She was trying to bite her lip. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...”

 

“Tosh?”

Tosh woke up by the mainframe. Suzie, back in her wheelchair, was asleep. Gwen was standing beside her.

“I’m going to take Suzie back to the interrogation room, okay? You don’t have to babysit her anymore this evening.”

Tosh yawned.

“What happened? Is Suzie still alive?”

“She’s still alive. But you know the undead. The strain of living again makes you tired.”

“I don’t know the undead, but okay, Tosh.”

“You can take her away now.”

Gwen wheeled Suzie down to the interrogation room.

“Oh, and Gwen?”

Gwen stopped.

“Be careful.”

Gwen continued wheeling Suzie to the interrogation room, not knowing Suzie was killing her as she walked.


End file.
